


Better Now

by july_v



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, ft. Jeffrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/pseuds/july_v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sid finally gets his presh ass on a plane to Russia to visit Geno. There is sex and a lot of feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowandrhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/gifts).



> Another story I wrote for Kat. This time there wasn't even a prompt. Jeffrey features in this because he's Jeffrey and thus awesome and mandatory.

Sid has no idea why it took him so long to visit Geno in Russia. After all, Geno came with him to Nova Scotia on several occasions. But he never pressed Sid to return the favour, although Sid knows how much Geno loves his home and country.

Now Sid is standing at the air port, looking around for Denis, who promised to pick him up so his arrival could stay a surprise until he was at Geno’s door. The ride there is pretty long and the conversation choppy. Sid’s Russian is still mostly non-existent and Denis’s English is a lot worse than Geno’s. Still it’s not uncomfortable.

They pull up outside Geno’s house and Sid knows the place from photos. “I not come in,” Denis explains. He gets Sid’s bag from the trunk. “But Zhenya home, mama make sure.” When he smiles Denis looks so much like Geno that Sid already feels much better.

“Thanks,” Sid says with a smile and watches as Denis drives off. Sid picks up his bag and then he’s standing right in front of Geno’s door so fast that he surprises even himself.

The knock on the door sounds quiet through the rush of blood in his ears. He hopes Geno hears it. Before he can get too caught up in that possibility he hears footsteps inside and the frantic scraping of Jeffrey’s claws on the tiles.

Geno opens the door and for a few seconds Jeffrey is the only one who moves. He nudges his big head against Sid’s thigh and makes happy whining noises until Sid finally scratches between his ears.

“Hey,” Sid says, not taking his eyes off Geno even as he continues to pet Jeffrey.

“I think I drink too much vodka last night,” Geno says in reply, his eyes wide with surprise and already crinkling at the edges with a smile. His hand comes up to cover Sid’s cheek, large palm cupping Sid’s jaw easily. When their skin touches the smile takes up his face.

Sid can only smile back helplessly and say ‘surprise!’ before the knot settles in his throat and his voice cracks.

“Best,” Geno replies. He doesn’t sound much better than Sid, but at least he is thoughtful enough to pull Sid inside and whistle for Jeffrey to follow them. The huge dog trails after them all the way to the living room, where Geno pulls Sid against his chest. Sid drops his bag and leans into it, although Geno holds him so tightly that Sid would normally struggle to get away from the grip. “Welcome to Russia,” Geno says with his cheek pressed against the side of Sid’s head. “Best surprise.”

That’s when Sid finally manages to swallow past the lump in his throat. “I’m sorry I didn’t come before.” The flight had given him more than enough time to think about it and remind him that he didn’t have a single damn excuse in his defence. He didn’t mind the plane ride and he wasn’t too busy. He wasn’t afraid of meeting Geno’s family because he already knew them. There was literally no reason.

Still, Geno smiles brightly at him. “Sid here now, is more important.” He releases his death grip on Sid just enough that the other can lean up to kiss him gently. At least that what Sid intends, but Geno is having none of it, instead Geno kisses him the same way he always does; deep and with a lot of tongue and teasing nips of his teeth until Sid is flushed head to toe with arousal and excitement, holding onto Geno for dear life.

Geno is a passionate kisser and Sid remembers seeing him kiss girls in clubs, craving to be in their place, simply because Geno’s kisses looked the way Sid feels about hockey: passionate, fond, unwilling to compromise. In the off season Sid has started to miss Geno’s kisses more than his passes or the feeling of ice under his skates.

If that’s what finally pushed him to purchase that plane ticket to Russia it doesn’t matter. He’s with Geno now and as the other said, it’s all that’s important. The kiss is better than stepping on the ice after a long break and as exciting as Stanley Cup first kiss jitters. 

“Better now,” Geno says, his lips spit-slick and still so close to Sid’s. “I miss you so much.” Sid’s eyes land on Geno’s lips and they look as pink and tingly as Sid’s feel.

Sid can only agree. The slight buzz at the back off his skull is easing off, as if someone is steadily turning down the volume of radio static. Until now Sid hadn’t even realised it was there, not until suddenly it wasn’t anymore. “I’ve been thinking about you since you left.” It had gotten so bad that he’d had trouble falling asleep, because his thoughts turned into a dizzying swirl and drag of missing Geno.

He’s aware that his nails are digging into Geno’s bare shoulders, blunt pressure that won’t leave visible marks but that still makes Geno exhale a shaky breath and push back against Sid.

“Sound dirty, Sid,” Geno says, accompanied by a grin that shows just how well he knows that Sid wasn’t implying anything by it. “Touch yourself when think of me?” Geno asks, dropping his voice, making his accent just a little more obvious in that way that always gets to Sid. It’s not fair and it isn’t what Sidney meant.

“Yes,” Sid says, because it’s the truth and denying won’t get him anywhere. Admitting it gets him pushed onto the couch and then hauled up again by Geno’s hands around his biceps.

“Bedroom,” Geno says half an order with a look of determination that permits no argument. Not that Sid had any intention of refusing. He hasn’t seen Geno in long, long weeks and instead of making it better Geno’s touch only made the craving worse. Sid feels like his whole body is filled with the nervous energy that makes him jiggle his leg on the bus.

They just look at each other, as if waiting for the other to make the first move.

“I don’t know the way,” Sid says finally, when he can’t stand it anymore. They’re just wasting time, precious time they could spend catching up on what they missed in the weeks spent apart.

“Oh,” Geno says, as if understanding only just dawned on him. He smiles shyly and takes Sid’s hand to lead him upstairs to the bedroom.

The room is surprisingly plain, not significantly different from Geno’s place in Pittsburgh. The bed is made but the sheets look crumbled, like Geno has been tossing and turning in his sleep. Sid wants to ask why, if it was the summer heat or missing Sid, but Geno gets his mouth on Sid’s jaw and his hands on Sid’s ass and that’s that.

After years of getting undressed in locker rooms it doesn’t take them long to get naked. They mostly keep their hands to themselves, solely for practicalities sake. Once Sid is naked he climbs onto the bed, settling down in the centre and smiling up at Geno.

Sometimes Geno will call him shameless, a sentiment accompanied with the fondest smile and followed by a kiss that has Sid acting even more shameless. It’s a pretty vicious cycle, but Sid doesn’t want out.

“Geno,” Sid says when Geno just stands at the foot of the bed and stares, just as shameless as he accuses Sid of being, his eyes running up and down Sid’s naked body. Which serves Sid quite well, because he knows how to get what he wants from Geno. He lets his legs fall open and rocks his hips a little.

It’s enough to startle a moan out of Geno and get him to move. He climbs onto the bed and finally settles between Sid’s thighs, his weight pressing Sid into the mattress and holds him there while they kiss. Geno takes his time with the kiss, nipping at Sid’s bottom lip and then sucking it between his teeth until Sid moans and arches off the bed. The guys always tease him about his big ass and full lips, but Geno is the only one that knows how true these taunts about cock sucking and sensitive asses are. Geno knows all about what gets Sid hot and he takes advantage of that knowledge every chance he gets.

He hadn’t expected it, before he’d met Geno, but Sid really loves giving head. Maybe it’s only with Geno, but Sid wouldn’t know. What he does know is that he loves the feel of Geno’s cock on his tongue and Geno’s long fingers in his hair, guiding his movements. Sometimes he’ll pin Geno to the bed and tell him to keep his hands above his head instead, so Sid has all the control. He loves Geno’s hands on his ass, his fingers stretching him open slowly and getting him ready for Geno’s cock.

While Sid is usually more than willing to let Geno tease him, open him up slowly before he fucks him, today he really doesn’t have the patience for it. Instead he wraps his legs around Geno’s waist and circles his hips up, grinding into Geno. He leans up to kiss the other, catching Geno’s low moan against his lips. He repeats the motion a few times until Geno catches on and rocks down against him.

Geno gets a hand far up on Sid’s leg, where thigh meets the curve of his ass. His fingers dig into the soft skin, press against the straining muscles as he adjusts Sid’s position. The change of angle is good, making their dicks brush just so.

“Geno,” Sid says, barely more than a breath. He reaches between their bodies and wraps his fingers around Geno’s cock. The weeks they spent apart had been slow for Sid, not really much to do besides working out and reading books. But no matter how good the books were or how intense the training, he’d gone to bed every night thinking about Geno. In short, he had enough of his own fucking hand on his dick. He doesn’t have to wait long before Geno gets his hand on Sid, though, and the familiar touch of Geno’s fingers gets a moan out of Sid.

“I think about, all summer,” Geno says his voice lowering until it’s almost a whisper. “Think what I do when I see Sid next and can touch for real.” Geno’s choppy English shouldn’t make his dirty talk sound better, but Sid is so gone for him that it actually does.

If anything he could tease Geno about getting off on Sid’s furious blushing when he attempts to reply, stammered half-sentences in that whiny tone the team always teases him for. But Geno is into it, so once Sid starts and Geno can’t form a more intelligible reply than a moan, he doesn’t stop. He runs his fingers through Geno’s curls, longer now that he hasn’t had them cut in a while, and he keeps talking.

“I thought about you,” Sid hears himself say. “About your fingers- When you fuck me with ‘em,” He pushes into Geno’s hand on his ass and then rocks up against his cock again. It’s not how he imagined their reunion, rubbing off on each other like teenagers, but hell, he never did this as a teenager and it feels good, so he can have it now. “Your kisses... I missed them most,” he says, feels like he should put it out there.

And for a while it’s the last thing either of them says. Sid comes with a high moan that’s probably too loud, but Geno fits against him just right, moves his wrist a little and his tongue is still in Sid’s mouth until Sid can’t take it anymore, has to turn his head to gulp down a breath. Geno strokes him through it, whispering in Russian, although he’s breathing hard and even to Sid, who can’t understand them, the words sound like they’re blurring into one another.

Sid knows he gets impatient after he comes. It’s something of a bad habit he has, that he’s had since they started it and Geno never bothered trying to make him get rid of. He probably likes how frantic Sid gets. Sid strokes him faster, no matter how weird the angle is and how Sid’s hand is squashed between their bodies, now that he’s supporting most of Geno’s weight. It doesn’t matter when Geno’s breath hitches and he exhales wetly against Sid’s collar bone, still mumbling.

Geno comes, thrusting into Sid’s fist and sinking his teeth into Sid’s shoulder to stifle a moan. There’s bound to be marks in the morning, maybe a bruise, but Sid doesn’t push him away. He strokes Geno a little longer until he slowly unclenches his jaw and Sid can hear him inhale shakily. Even Sid can understand the mumbled ‘sorry’ in Russian, before Geno licks at the spot he’s just been biting.

They stay like that for a minute, allowing their breathing to return to normal. It’s a minute Sid spends petting Geno’s hair, fingers brushing through the sweat that collected at the nape of Geno’s neck.

He doesn’t need to push, just move his hips a little; trying to ease out from under Geno and the other one takes the hint and rolls off him. Geno doesn’t even bat an eyelash when he laces their fingers together, the only parts of them that are touching. Sid still has Geno’s come on the backs of his fingers, but Geno never had a problem with getting messy and Sid is getting better at it, at letting them enjoy the afterglow for a while before he gets too itchy with the need to shower.

Geno’s tongue darts out to wet his lips and out of the corner of his eye Sid sees him grin. “Better now,” he says, his voice still soft and deep and a little breathy. Sid shifts closer until his forehead touches Geno’s shoulder. He doesn’t quite trust his own voice just yet, but there’s something he needs to say right now, before the need becomes too much again, turns into the familiar knot in his throat that won’t let him speak.

“I love you,” he says and it sounds exactly as embarrassing as he had expected, his voice too high and shaky, and he can only hope Geno knows that he means it. It’s not the first time he said it, by far. He’s not stingy with it, even if he isn’t any good at talking about emotions, but it’s a necessity like scoring goals; He wants Geno to know so he shows him and he tells him and the smile he gets as a reward makes it worth it.

“I know, I love Sid too,” Geno replies around a smile that’s all teeth and red-bitten, kiss-bruised lips. “Is best thing you here now, with me.” Geno turns his head a little, pressing a kiss to Sid’s hair. “Think I not let you go, not soon, yes?”

Sid breathes out a laugh, but he nods. There’s a reason he booked a one-way flight, with so much of the summer still ahead of them. He won’t even have to worry about training, knowing Mike will look after Geno and if Sid’s there as well, he won’t complain. “Not going anywhere,” he agrees. “Except maybe the shower...”

“Knew was too good to be true,” Geno says, following it up with a sigh that’s all fond exasperation at Sid’s sudden romantic streak.

“Suck it up and join me,” Sid says, sitting up and pulling Geno along by the hand he is still holding.


End file.
